The Alternate Ending
by RuneScapian
Summary: A Stephiam story where Neferet never saw Rephaim at Jack's funeral. Follow their extended story as more of Rephaim's brothers are found and Stevie Rae struggles to keep covering up her hidden love for a raven mocker.
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten from past story. Hopefully as we progress through the story you'll notice improvements in my writing. I may also cut and add new parts to the story if I'm unhappy with them. I hope you enjoy.**

The Alternative Ending Extended Edition

Chapter 1

_Zoey_

It had been a long 24 hours since Jack's funeral pyre. Damien was constantly crying in his room, and even though it was 1pm he still wouldn't eat anything, we'd all tried comforting him and telling him Jack would want to see him be himself again, but it continued to make Damien upset. He wasn't himself anymore. It was devastating. I knew if Jack were still alive he'd be devastated.

"Stop it." Stark whispered from across the table, his one hand formed a fist and his other gripped my arm. "You're stressing and it's making me stressed. Please, stop it." I sighed. Stark was my guardian and we'd imprinted so he felt everything I did. I felt sorry for him, sometimes at night I'd wake up and worry which would then wake him up.

"Sorry." I murmured, rubbing his hand, he forced a smile and looked somewhere behind me. Continuing to hold hands with Stark, I looked in the same direction, where Stevie Rae was sat. To be honest, Stevie Rae hadn't really been herself since I returned from Scotland with Stark. I first assumed it was my return, then Jack's death. But she was still acting really weird. Today, I noted, she was just sitting alone, reading 'Romeo and Juliet'. Definitely not the Stevie Rae I knew.

"Romeo and Juliet what happened bumpkin?" Clearly Aphrodite was thinking the same thing, when she strode in with Darius at her side. Stevie Rae hesistated at her question, and then answered.

"It's english, we've gotta read Shakespeare. He didn't write any books about cowboys or-" She sounded nervous and her words came out rushed as though the faster she spoke the truer her words were.

"Bumpkin you smell weird." Aphrodite interrupted, wiggling her nose. I moved closer. I smelt it too, a blood scent. But the wrong kind-of blood. Which was strange as I had blood-lust, yet I felt nothing, no rush or anything.

"She's right you do," I hesistated around the words, Stevie Rae looked scared for a second, but she covered it with a glare.

"Darkness drank from me. 'Course I'm gonna smell weird." However, she said it in a tone that told me something was up, that and she looked back at the book when answering us. But I didn't have a chance to say anything because the twins walked in the room.

"Neferet wants us to..." Erin started

"...hold a Dark Daughters ritual." Shaunee finished.

Crap. I forgot the Dark Daughters existed, let alone I was the head of it. When was the last meeting? Last year. Hmm, probably time for a renewal meeting.

"Fine. Guess we have to." I said while I gritted my teeth. Neferet surely didn't want me to make any plans on killing her. Yet.

_#_

_Rephaim_

Rephaim flew back to his father, the night sky echoed itself around him. No stars shone tonight. Even the moon was hidden. Hidden by , clouds. Though darkness had been present somewhere, well Rephaim knew. He'd been at Jack's funeral, he, like Stevie Rae, saw the darkness which had consumed Neferet.

Speaking of Neferet, in the room Neferet had been renting, she was also waiting. Well more like shouting. She hadn't even noticed that Rephaim entered the room. "THEN SHE SAID THAT IT WAS HER OPINION AND THAT I HAD TO ASK FUCKING NYX! NYX!"

"Hello Rephaim." Rephaim recognised the voice immediately. Balik. His father's second favoured. "Long time no see." Rephaim stared at him. Balik still looked the same: long matt black hair, scar on his stomach from when a wolf nearly killed him. He showed off his scar to prove he had more guts than Rephaim in a way. Though what he didn't know was Rephaim secretly loved a Vampyre. The Red One. _If he found out about me and Stevie Rae-_ No. Rephaim couldn't think about her right now. Last he saw of her she was terribly, terribly sad. Rephaim had wanted to swoop down, pick her up in his arms and hold her close. _That's never going to happen. Can't believe I thought such nonsssssense. _

"Balik. Nice to see you, where have you been? Hiding?" Rephaim mocked, Balik's smug expression sank. He'd defeated him again.

"Yes. Only because I had to, not because I wanted to." Balik responded, with an anger rising in his voice. It made Rephaim's blood boil. No, that was something else. Rephaim felt pain. Stevie Rae's pain. A sudden pain, that made him gasp but lightly so no-one heard him. Besides Neferet had began shouting again. Stevie Rae had been hurt. His Stevie Rae.

#

_Stevie Rae_

Zoey was freakin' out about everything again, Damien, The ritual, and now Stevie Rae apparently. _She shouldn't put so much strain on herself and Stark_, Stevie Rae thought. Then as if someone was whispering to her, she heard: "Yes, but you have your own secrets that are weighing you down too." That's when Stevie Rae felt sudden anger.

She knew it wasn't her anger, but Rephaim's. Who was he angry at though? Probably Neferet, she saw Rephaim's snares at her when he sat, perched on top of the roof where Jack's funeral pyre was being held.

"GET UNDER COVER! THEY'RE BACK!" Stevie Rae whipped her neck towards the front door of the dormitory. Stark was the one shouting, Everyone looked as confused as Stevie Rae as Stark came running towards them. The door then collapsed, the sound echoed across the room. There, where the door was, now stood Three Raven Mockers. They stared straight at Stevie Rae. She saw the middle one mutter something to the others. From their direction then came sticky, bladk, threads of darkness. They clung to her, began programming her like Neferet. Began killing her. The pain was unbeareble. Intolerable.

She heard somebody shout, but already the ain was spreading across her body, it was all she could focus on. That and trying to stay alive. The red eyes at the door continued to watch her, continued to watch her die. The Raven Mocker, who she assumed their leader, cocked his head and the pain stopped. She felt free. "Join usssssss." The middle one demanded. She didn't respond. She couldn't throw darkness back at them. She didn't mean to. But she screamed his name.

"REPHAIM!" He was the only one she knew could help her. He wanted her to try and stay away from Neferet, she knew he and his father were against Neferet. It was simple. She should join them, it made sense. Yet, they'd only use and abuse her. When they were done. She'd die. Like when Stark shot the arrow to release them from the earth. Only worse.

The Raven mockers threw a confused look at her and left. The darkness that covered her left with them. "Are you O.K. bumpkin?" Aphrodite asked. Everyone stood around her. Then she saw that Dragon was at the doorway.

"I heard you scream that thing's name." He simply stared at her. A cold stare, full of loss for his wife. The wife killed by Rephaim

"I think she was in shock and thought she saw Rephaim or something. Though I don't think any of them were him." Z said. Stevie Rae looked up. She saw Lenobia run in with bandages and alcohol pads, but again Stevie Rae's wounds were already healing. Stevie Rae saw Kramisha writing on a piece of paper. _Not another poem_, Stevie Rae thought.

"I'm fine." Stevie Rae tried to utter, she then went to stand up, but her legs hurt bad. She screamed in pain. Lenobia rushed over.

"Your leg is broken. Just your left one. You need a lot of rest and sleep-"

"Wait. I think Stevie Rae should see this first." Kramisha interrupted. Re-reading this poem over and over.

_Loss,_

_Love,_

_Friends,_

_Foes,_

_Beware who you trust,_

_Beware of them all._

"Okay that's it, what is _this_ one about?" Kramisha asked. Stevie Rae sighed, a room full of fledgings was staring at her right now. Then she saw him. On the tree outside. Visible so just she could see him. He stared at her on the floor. He felt terrified, but not shocked. Then she saw a red haze around him and he flung it at her. Stevie Rae last felt a familiar sensation and then fainted.

_#_

_Stevie Rae_

After everyone left the hospital wing, she called her element. She'd woken up a few hours ago, her leg was in bandages. She felt tired and everyone left her alone, to rest, to sleep. Kramisha left the poem for Stevie Rae to look at. It was a warning. "Go find Rephaim I-" With a blast the window opened and flew in a very insistent Rephaim. Stevie Rae let go of her element and whispered, "Never mind," She stared at him. Then she remembered, with a jolt, his brothers did this to her. She saw his wings and it reminded her of them. She flinched.

"You are afraid of me now, if not before," He realized. "Please, I will punish my brothers, I don't know how yet. But I do know why." He headed toward Stevie Rae and picked up a small knife next to her used on volunteers to allow sick fledgings or Vampyres to drink from them. Erik had insisted he would do this, for Stevie Rae, but she told them she was sure all she needed was rest and she'd think about Erik's offer.

"No! You can't-" But it was too late, Rephaim slit his neck and she was engulfed in the smell of his blood. She not only wanted it; needed it. He moved closer so his neck was by her mouth and she drank. It was amazing. Again, not supposed to be a sexual experience, but it sure felt like it should have been.

#

The door creaked, a shocked girl watched as her friend drank from the worst Raven Mocker of them all. Rephaim. She could only gasp in horror and utter: "What the..." as her friend suddenly pulled away from the creature, both of them looked terrified, both of them looked guilty.

#

**Please don't forget to review, tell me if you liked it, if I made any mistakes at all, or if you think it could be improved further. You're the critics of the story not me.**

**A/N: I'm writing this on the story as there are still people with alerts on it or who have favourited it, I thought you people would enjoy it being rewritten if you enjoyed it originally. Plus as you know certain characters are secretly evil (If you haven't read the story before I warn you not to read the reviews as they give away major plot points which are wrote for enjoyment.) (If you have you get the enjoyment of seeing past what the characters are saying or doing. You can still mention spoilers in your reviews, but please nothing with the ending of the story. I'm actually changing the ending. So certain characters won't die in the end.)**

**I've also noticed there's a lot of chapters that are really, really short. Some of them are about 4 lines long. I'm going to combine some chapters together so there may not be 36 in the end, but about 30.**

**Some plot points will change slightly. You'll see what I mean. If you've read it before message me if you really want to know what is changing. Maybe I'm not the only one in the world who likes spoilers.**

**I also forgot how much I used to write, I mean I know I had short chapter, but this one was 2, 800 words, but I cut some parts out which I found were a bit pointless. **

**Also, for The Boy From New York readers, I have written the next chapter, in school, that one is really long, only some of it is on paper and it's taking me a while to transfer it. **

**This story will be updated by 29****th**** June. Due to I have two other house of night stories, my main one is being updated this Friday, my songfic the following Friday, then Brave comes out so I'll be too busy fangirling so sorry. I may update early as I have a week off school. **

**Wow, long A/N**


	2. Chapter 2

Alternate Ending Extended Edition

Chapter 2

_Aphrodite_

"What the-" Aphrodite gasped so loud she barely heard the door slam behind her. Bumpkin was sucking from birdboy's neck. They both appeared to be enjoying themselves a little too much. Wait, screw that. Leeching off of a Raven Mocker's neck should not be enjoyable at all. She glared wide-eyed at Stevie Rae. "You and Him?"

"Aphrodite I can explain-" Stevie Rae had began to say, clutching Rephaim's hand tightly. Ugh. Aphrodite could not unsee that.

"Yes Bumpkin you should!" Rephaim turned to leave, but Stevie Rae used her other hand to grab his arm. He nor she flinched at the touch. They were used to it.

"Ages ago, before Z went loopy," Loopy was a way to describe Zoey, but that could describe her from the moment she was born, hell it could describe Stevie Rae right now. "When we had to check Tulsa for remaining Raven mockers, I found Rephaim and couldn't find it in my heart to kill him-"

"So you decided to drain his blood dry instead?" Aphrodite saw birdboy flinch.

"No! And stop interrupting me!" Stevie Rae pleaded, glaring at Aphrodite for the joke.

"Fine."

"Then he owed a life debt to me, so when I nearly got burnt up, Rephaim helped me and let me drink his blood, which is when our imprint broke and-"

"You're imprinted with that?" Stevie Rae flinched.

"Yes, I am imprinted with _him._" She emphasized the word,_ "_Anyway, so then afterwards when I invoked the dang white bull, because you forgot to dang tell me that it was evil." Woops. "He came and saved me, making me owe him a life debt, so I called up the dang black bull which saved us both. And here we are." Wow. Long story.

Aphrodite was still staring at her, wide-eyed.

"So this is the _him_ then?" Aphrodite said, making a point of stepping back and looking him up and down as if he wasn't already present in her nightmares. "Dang Bumpkin, doesn't his blood smell wrong? How can you drink that?"

"I need it-"

"More like you want _it_," She made sure Stevie Rae heard the ring at the end of her sentence, there was a pause in the air before anyone spoke.

"Please, do not tell anyone." The Raven mocker said aloud, his voice was too human. Too human for who he was. It gave Aphrodite the hibee-jibees.

"What 'bout bumpkin and you, birdboy?" She looked back at Stevie Rae. "Let's go save unattractive birdboy so bumpkin can live unhappily ever after." She sneered.

"Yeah, but take both _uns_ out of that sentence." Stevie Rae stared at her. She looked back o Rephaim and gazed at him, before letting go of both his arm and hand. She sighed and looked down. Aphrodite rolled her eyes as Rephaim whispered a mere 'goodbye' and took off, his wings haunting the red dawn sky.

"I won't tell." It looked as though worried Stevie Rae turned around to ask again, but Aphrodite took the opportunity to answer. Aphrodite wasn't telling for several reasons the main being the scene she just witnessed, Rephaim's departure. It disgusted her that Stevie Rae had been drinking from him, a sexual pleasure supposed to be shared between a Vampyre and a human, but a Fledging and a Raven Mocker? However, seeing the look of sadness, but love the two shared before Rephaim left, gave Aphrodite a sick feeling of butterflies in her stomach. She wouldn't be the one to break them up. "I came to say the Dark Daughter's meeting is tomorrow. Be there." She spat and with that, she turned and left. The door closing behind her, leaving her to len against it and properly think. _Rephaim,_ she thought, _she's imprinted with Kalona's favourite son, the biggest baddie of all Raven Mockers, REPHAIM! _She made a long way upstairs to the room she shared with Darius. Out the window a black figure moving across the sky swiftly caught her eye, she shook her head and turned away.

"I heard a door slam, I thought it was you. What's wrong?" Darius immediately questioned as soon as Aphrodite walked in. She stared at him cold. She'd never lie to her consort. She could trust Darius also, he'd understand that they couldn't break them up. If Stevie Rae was becoming evil because of Rephaim, why hadn't she asked about visions? Why hadn't she analysed poems further? Why hadn't she convinced them Neferet was good or something?

She knew she had no option but to let it all out. No one person could keep this to themself. "I saw Stevie Rae, but you cannot tell anyone..."

* * *

><p><em>Stevie Rae<em>

Stevie Rae woke up feeling refreshed. "It's 'cause his blood's in me," She said aloud. Stevie Rae sighed. She needed him; he needed her. Like gravity almost. She felt it in their imprint. _Their _imprint. That's when Stevie Rae realised there was a chance she might be in love with Rephaim, the enemy. Enemy? No, he wasn't the enemy anymore. If he was, he'd abuse her powers, he'd have taken her to his father, left her to die when the sun was burning her or killed her when he got his strength back.

Stevie Rae was so deep in thought by now, she jumped when she heard the door knock. "Come in!" She shouted loud enough to distract her thoughts from _him_. _Not that it matters, _she thought, _I'll think about him again later. _Z and the gang walked in. Aphrodite's accusing gaze forced Stevie Rae to look away. Part of her was relieved someone knew, but another part of her was annoyed the someone was Aphrodite.

"We decided to hold the dark daughters meeting here," Z sighed, grabbing a chair and moving it close to where her best friend lay. Stevie Rae offered her a weak smile, knowing full well she probably had better health than Zoey did at the moment because of Rephaim.

"Thanks that's real sweet of y'all to think of me like that," Aphrodite stared at her like she'd just admitted to stealing some new collection from a fashion store.

"Actually it was my idea," Aphrodite confessed, "I just thought of how weak and vulnerable you might be bumpkin," To everyone else it was the casual Aphrodite's self. But Stevie Rae felt the secret message behind it. _Actually it was my idea, I just wanted you to feel bad because your leg isn't not broken anymore is it? _Stevie Rae sighed; yes she was fully healed thanks to the immortal power of Rephaim's blood.

And that's when Lenobia rushed in.

"Oh good, you're all here. There's something you should know!" Lenobia quickly said, that Stevie Rae had to repeat the words she'd heard to make sure she didn't miss anything. "Kalona and his Raven Mockers are back, including Rephaim." Stevie Rae felt her blood go cold. _No! _She weeped inside, why were they all here?

"That explains why I saw Rephaim last night," Aphrodite said, making everyone, but Stevie Rae, gasp. Stevie Rae also noted Darius didn't look shocked either, "Course he was alone...I think." She stared at Stevie Rae, who nodded suttly. "Anyway, the reason why he was here never came into context."

"_All students and professors of the House Of Night to the hall please," _The voice came on the overhead 'd recognise that voice anywhere. _Rephaim._ The thought shuddered through her as her friends made a quick plan on how they were going to use Rephaim against Kalona. To use him would break Stevie Rae's heart. However, for the truth to come out about him and Stevie Rae, would break everyone she knew – especially Dragon's – heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Alternate Ending Extended Edition

Chapter 3

_Rephaim_

Rephaim made eye contact with each of the students of the Tulsa House Of Night as they entered the great Hall, staring straight at him and his father with cold stares, terrified of what was happening. Rephaim simply glanced over each of them, as he was looking for one person in particular. _His _Stevie Rae. His father had told him and Balik to look out for her and little did Stevie Rae know the ambush ahead of her - she would be asked to wait at the end of the assembly, so that Dren, Kenzo and Deree could 'apologize' to her.

The moment she emerged from the corridor, their eyes met, their hearts pumped faster, pumping the blood they shared. He could feel the eyes of other fledgings looking up at him, whispering about him being a monster. Together chanting his name, Rephaim. Over and over. Rephaim, Kalona's favourite son. He could tell when Stevie Rae realised what was happening, between them, in the hall. She forced herself to look away and to her friends. Rephaim forced himself to look away from her direction.

"Father, the Red One, she's here," Balik nodded in Stevie Rae's direction and smiled slyly at Rephaim, who quietly growled in disgust at his brother. It made sense though. Balik always wanted favouritism. Their father was cruel. He offered them power, not love. He was almighty to himself and he wanted to make sure they all knew this. He wanted them to fear him, but at the same time obey him and look up to him. Rephaim admired him for this in some ways.

A few short moments later, all of the students were gathered in the great hall. The chanting was louder with more people. Everyone was focusing on fixed points; Rephaim, his brothers, Kalona and Neferet. "Merry Meet," Neferet greeted them, coldly. The Hall echoed responses of 'Merry Meet'. Rephaim, who'd looked back in Stevie Rae's direction noted none of her friends, or herself, greeted the High Priestess. He couldn't blame them, he saw the darkness which surrounded her, powering her. "Kalona," She gestured towards Rephaim's father, "and his remaining sons, have joined the house of night and have seen the light!" Rephaim watched as the sticky threads of darkness spread across the room, soon after the majority of the students cheered and applauded. The Raven Mocker saw the threads of darkness were repelled by Stevie Rae and her friends, and returned to Neferet. Zoey stared at Kalona, her eyes burning, while Stevie Rae gazed at Rephaim. Almost immediately after their eyes met again, she looked to his side and, without looking at him, mouthed one word: Neferet. He looked at the Tsi Sgili without thinking; darkness was leaving her and going to a professor. Rephaim recognised him as the woman he killed's consort. He looked frightened, then when the darkness left him, content. "From now on Raven Mockers will also be students at the school." Rephaim's lower-beak dropped, she hadn't mentioned this at the meeting they'd had before the assembly. She'd said they were going to trick the school, hopefully trick Zoey, not that Rephaim would be a student. The Tsi Sgili really did want to use his father without their interruption. Rephaim looked at Balik; the Tsi Sligi was the only thing they agreed on. "You may now leave, except for Stevie Rae whom some of the Raven Mockers wish to," She paused, as though she hadn't already planned everything to say, "...apologize to." Rephaim met Stevie Rae's gaze. He was about to mouth 'run' when her friends gathered around her, breaking their connection.

After a short time everyone, but Stevie Rae, had left the room. "Red One, we wish to apologize for our _behaviour_," Dren said, gesturing to Kenzo and Deree who both nodded.

"You're forgiven," Stevie Rae said, she went to walk away. But Balik grabbed her arm. Rephaim felt her fear.

"There is one more thing. My father and I.." He stopped, "and Neferet agree that you, since you've recently been touched by darkness." They all looked at her leg and her crutches. But Rephaim knew -and she knew- that she didn't need them. "We believe that you should be escorted by a Raven Mocker. So Rephaim will do so." Rephaim and Stevie Rae's eyes both widened in shock. _How dare he go behind my back like this? _But then they both remembered that it meant they could be seen together. They met each other's eyes.

"Fine then. I'm going to my room now though. Do I need to be escorted there?" The Tsi Sgili nodded. Rephaim walked next to her and whispered.

"Hold on to my arm, make it look like you're fine with this. I'll explain why." Stevie Rae did and they walked to the end of the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Stevie Rae<em>

They eventually reached the end of the hall and walked through the big heavy doors, which slammed behind them. Stevie Rae looked around, dropped her crutches and shook Rephaim as if he wasn't listening "Okay what the hell is goin' on?"

"If you pretend you're fine with this then-"

"No, why didn't you tell me about this?" She pointed at them both.

"I didn't know either!" He pleaded with her. Then they both realised they were holding hands and dropped each other almost instantly.

"Okay, what were you going to explain?"  
>He stared at her.<p>

"If you pretend you are fine with this, then the Tsi Sligi will eventually not care anymore and she will end this. I will do the same so my brother and my father both agree with her.." He waited for a response. Stevie Rae looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, that's a pretty dang good plan you've got there." She smiled. She looked at him. His black wings; beautiful as the night sky. _Unlike his Daddy.._ Stevie Rae thought. "I've missed you.. I mean before yesterday when you came, I've missed you a lot."

"As I have too. But like I said I cannot betray my father,"

"Then what about now?" She squeezed his hand tighter, they both noticed that their bodies were quite close together. "I don't think you realise it, but you've been betraying your Daddy for a long time,"

He nodded then. "I know," He said, reaching for Stevie Rae's other hand. "The boy in the fountain was a sign of that." He sighed. "Stevie Rae, my Red One, I think there is something you should know," Here he paused and met her eyes again.

"I think we both know what that is," She giggled. "Rephaim, I'm falling in love with you.." she said quietly while looking at their feet. He lifted her chin back up. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to hold his other hand. Pretend that they were a _normal _couple. But too soon the feeling was gone. Stevie Rae opened her eyes to see the other Raven Mockers.

"Red One, let us go to your room." Rephaim said in a nonchalant tone. "What isssss it you want brothers?"

The slightly bigger one answered. "Why isssn't sssshe wearing that?" The Raven Mocker gestured.

"I do not need them if I have an escort." Stevie Rae spoke with an angry tone, but she didn't shout. They left then. "Di-did they see us?" Stevie Rae pondered.

"No, I sensssed their arrival."  
>"You shouldn't hiss. It sounds..."<br>"We should go to your room, they'll come back soon enough."

* * *

><p><em>Stevie Rae<em>

She told Rephaim that she loved him. And he didn't say anything back. Stevie Rae sighed. She felt so angry at herself. _No, _she told herself, _he deserves to know the truth. If he doesn't love me too, then I'll just have to deal with it. Plus he can feel my anger. _The entire group were having another Dark Daughter's meeting. Z was going on about how they should have someone near the door at all times to see if Neferet comes. Then make some kind of noise so they knew. That and Raven Mockers would come every so often.

"If Rephaim or goddess forbid, Kalona comes we might have to end the meeting there." Stevie Rae gulped at the word 'Rephaim'.

"What if at the start we tell the fledgings that decide to come that if the meeting has a sudden end because someone walks in, we go to the common room downstairs. We can use the fledgings to get back at Neferet. Rebell!" Stark said, laughing at the end.

"No, we can't use them. That's wrong. We're just going to convince them, then ask them whose side they're on." Z replied, Stark looked sad. But then she kissed his cheek.

_I wish I could do that with Rephaim, _Stevie Rae sighed. She'd thought no-one noticed.

"You've been awfully sad lately," Kramisha said, Stevie Rae noticed she was looking at her. "Even before those Raven Mockers attacked you." Stevie Rae heard Aphrodite cough, fake-coughs obviously.

"Maybe it's when Darkness-"

"No, stop using Darkness as an excuse. I think it has something to do with that boyfriend of yours."

Z perked up. "Stevie Rae has a boyfriend? Since when!"

"You were an eggplant." Aphrodite said, the tension in the room thickened. "Sorry, I er..."

"Forget about it Aphrodite.." Z said. "Anyway, whose this boyfriend?" She asked Kramisha, but she looked at Stevie Rae as well.

"She won't tell me. Nobody knows."

I decided to tell them half of the truth. "No, Dallas found out." Everybody stared at her. Aphrodite and Darius sort-of looked at each other like it all made sense. _Of course she told him. _Thought Stevie rae. "That's why he ran off. I stayed with him, my err boyfriend, that night slash day." Kramisha smiled.

"Why won't you tell us who he is, bumpkin?" Aphrodite smiled.

"And Aphrodite and Darius know, too." Stevie Rae smiled back. Aphrodite's smile faded as the entire room stared at her and Darius.

"Is he fit?"

"Like ooper-dooper fit?" The twins asked at the same time.

"I think you mean is _it_ fit, is that right, bumpkin?"

The room looked back at Stevie Rae. She really wanted to tell them. Everything. Right from the beginning. It would've been easier then, they could've killed Rephaim, meaning that the red fledgings would've never used him to trap her. Dallas would still be with Light and not Darkness. However the Bull in the circle may have almost killed her.

"Stevie Rae?" She met her BFF's eyes.

"You guys should meet him, earth come to me," Earth responded. "Go and call my consort, the one that I'm imprinted with and bound to." Earth left her. And Stevie Rae hoped that Rephaim would understand.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THE AN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm not editing this anymore, I have way too many wips at the moment to update and I'll upload all of the chapters of this story on here, but none of them will be edited. I'll fuse a few short chapters together however, like I originally planned. I'm so sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look I finally updated. I reread the reviews and honestly i had a craving to update. Loads of you have been begging for months.**

**Duely note that this hasn't been edited at all. I barely remember the story (as im sure you'll have to reread chapters 1, 2 and 3)**

**The only edit on this is this is chapter four and five together. I said some of the chapters were way too short. Please enjoy. I'll try and update every week, maybe even every few days. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter four<span>

_Rephaim_

Rephaim had his own room, like the rest of his brothers, it wasn't much, but at least he could meet Stevie Rae here if needed. Stevie Rae.

"Rephaim, I'm falling in love with you.." Her words echoed in his head. "I'm in love with you too..." he wanted to say, but his brothers came. Then the moment had passed Rephaim felt.

"She Calls You.." Rephaim saw a green glow. Would he follow it to his High Priestess? That's when he felt it, Stevie Rae's love. It finally came to him. He needed to tell her that he loved her too.

He followed the green glow, then it came to the fledging's house. He stopped. She'd probably be in her room. He flew up and looked through the window. There she was, SURROUNDED BY HER FRIENDS?

"She was going to tell them?" Rephaim said, aloud. Then the Raven Mocker turned around, not knowing that he might be changing fate forever.

_Stevie Rae_

After an hour, everyone, but Zoey obviously, left because the sun was going to rise. _Why didn't he come?_ Stevie Rae kept asking herself. _It's cause i told him my feelings, but surely he's not scared of well me and him..? _Thinking about it made Stevie Rae's head hurt, she went downstairs and had some Count Chocula cereal, which tasted nice before she tasted _his _blood. Now it just tasted alright. And stevie Rae was never good with just alright. She walked over to her friends who were standing around the small oak table. The twins snorted when they saw her.

"No boyfriend then twin?" Erin asked Shaunee.

"No, and I'm not afraid to admit that twin," Shaunee smiled

"Me either!" Erin said.

"Stop it," Z's voice was loud and clear. Stevie Rae smiled at her BFF, but it couldn't hide the sadness of Rephaim not being there for her. "She asked Earth to go find him, and earth responded therefore Stevie Rae does have a consort." Stevie Rae finished her count chocula, when the door knocked and then the five remaining Raven Mockers walked inside; Rephaim, Balik, Kenzo, Dren and Deree.

"We mussst essscort sssome of you.." Rephaim looked at Stevie Rae, she knew from the tone of his voice that he was just adding the hissing so his brothers wouldn't suspect anything. Dren walked up to the new girl, Stevie Rae wasn't sure if her name was Amy or Amelia, she had long, blonde hair. Next, Kenzo walked up to Kramisha, Kramisha just stared at him. He whispered something about death to her, but Stevie Rae didn't hear properly, and she didn't want to think when it came to death. She'd already died once, came back, and then got nearly close to death twice. _Rephaim saved me both times..._ she thought to herself. Deree walked up to a disabled kid, who needed a wheelchair and knocked some girl out of the way of the wheelchair. Then Balik walked up to Zoey and whispered: Neferet believes you are still weak after your accident. He was clearly talking about her soul shattering. Finally, Rephaim walked up to Stevie rae and was the only one who said nothing to his escortee. "We are taking these fledgings and err.. Vampyres." He looked at Stevie Rae again, for what seemed a very long time, even though it was only for about three seconds. "To their classes and back here at the end of the day, as Neferet, your High Priestess, believes you need this help." Clearly, he'd learnt all the words from some script. They started to walk out, Stevie Rae had Religion first and was in no rush to get there, she stopped both Rephaim and herself walking when they were far away enough from the others. Neither of them said anything till that point.

"Why didn't you come last night?" Stevie Rae asked him, sharply. He refused to look her in the eye.

"I saw you and your friends. You were going to tell them about us," He stopped, "Have you told them about us?"

Stevie Rae stared at him for a few seconds. "No, I thought it'd be best if you showed up and then _we _explained, together. But _you_ never showed up."

"I planned to, until I saw you with them."

"Rephaim you didn't say anything yesterday when I told you that.." Stevie Rae stopped and lowered her voice. "I loved you."

Rephaim stared at her and sighed. "We must get you to your first class. I'll see you in an hour." Then he pulled her along while Stevie rae fought back the tears that were fighting to leave...

_Rephaim_

Rephaim left Stevie rae in the small building that only had, as a rough guess, two classrooms in it. All he could feel was her sadness, and loss in a way. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, because he did. But they were fighting and it didn't seem right. Also, Stevie Rae might use _that _as an excuse for him to 'meet' her friends. Rephaim sighed as he continued walking. Then he jumped into the air and flew towards his father's room. Not that he would tell his father, but it would distract him for the time being.

"If this doesn't convince her, I don't know what will." Rephaim stopped on the balcony outside, there was a curtain covering the archway meaning Rephaim wouldn't - couldn't - be seen. He could hear Neferet talking. "A Raven Mocker taking her around, which means that she won't be able to plot against me. Herself or her friends. The Poet Laurete, well Kenzo will be able to _accidently_ destroy any poems she writes. The Red One, Rephaim will prevent her from using her powers to trap you again."

"You trapped me." Rephaim heard his father speak, his voice was low and had some anger in it. "And what about the other two fledgings, what can they do?"

"One is disabled and one is new here. That's to distract the other fledgings who Zoey and her friends will use against me!" Sudden Anger rose at the end of Neferet's voice and Rephaim heard a loud bang, like a fist against a table.

"And what if they use my sons for _information?_"

"Well, we just won't talk about any of this in front of them."

Rephaim flew up to the roof then, he had to tell Stevie Rae. He _needed_ to tell Stevie Rae. But he wouldn't have a chance. He would only be able to tell her inbetween taking her too the different buildings.

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae had been watching the clock all lesson. For once, she'd hoped the lesson wouldn't end. She had Geometry next anyway, _Z's favourite lesson!, _Stevie Rae thought. It made her a bit happier. It was only two minutes before she'd _have_to see _him_ again. A month ago, she'd have been happy about that. But now she wished, not that she'd killed him in the first place, but not seen him at all. Which surpised Stevie Rae.

"Alright class, you're dismissed." Stevie Rae looked at the clock again. _Crap. _She packed away her things as slowly as she could, then quietly left and was face-to-face with Rephaim.

"Would you be okay with missing the next lesson? We need to talk." Stevie Rae met his eyes. Her brain told her not to go, but her heart told her to be with him. And as always, Stevie Rae followed her heart.

"Geometry. And yeah, I'll just say I was working on my element."

He dragged her outside of the building.

"Where's the closest place we can hide from here?" He asked her.

"The depot. It's about a twenty minute walk." Stevie Rae honestly answered.

They walked out of the House of Night hand-in-hand. If either of them looked back, they'd have noticed a large group of Fledgings had spotted them leaving the House of Night together.

As soon as they were fairly out-of-sight, Rephaim turned to Stevie Rae.

"I heard Neferet talking to my father, she'd using my brothers and I to stop you and your friends from planning a rebellion." Stevie Rae gasped. "She wants Kenzo to destroy someone's poems."

"KRAMISHA!" Stevie Rae gasped again. "But how can he do that?"

"He will quickly tear it up, eat it, spit on it so the ink will run. Things like that."

"That's awful!" Then both of them realised that Stevie rae was holding Rephaim's arms, as he was stroking her hair, while she was leaning into his hand. They stepped back, almost immediately. "I-I'm sorry about me wanting to tell my friends. I guess I-"

"No, it's not your fault. I should have been more mature about the situation.."

"That's awful nice of ya, Rephaim, but still like I said I guess I wasn't thinking right at the time." But Rephaim barely heard her last words, because that's when he leaned in to kiss her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh yes forgot to say on the last one, I don't give Rephaim a beak. I never imagine him with one either whenever I read the books. So yes just assume that for all the Raven Mockers...**

**(okay this one is edited also i meant to update days ago but i completely forgot to actually update the story itself. x hope you enjoy)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae couldn't stop smiling. She had finally kissed Rephaim! Everything was good. When she arrived back, several of the professors had left and so did many of the fledgings as there was a sale at 'Little Black Dress'. But Stevie Rae didn't care, she liked her jeans, jeans waistcoat and white tee. And most importantly, Rephaim said nothing against her dress style. Stevie Rae giggled to herself. Yup, she'd be smiling all day/night.

"Well here we are," Rephaim said. Stevie Rae kissed his cheek and smiled back at him

"Miss you."Rephaim walked down the steps as she said the words.

"Miss you more."

"Miss you most." Then she bent down to kiss him again.

Then she walked in to find Z and the gang, this time though Aphrodite was with them.

"There's been a lot of rumours, bumpkin." Aphrodite said, she looked sort-of happy, but scared too.

"Stevie Rae, you should prepare yourself." Zoey began.

"Why? What's happened?"

"That's what we want to know." Kramisha said, smiling. "You were seen leaving the school campus, with _Rephaim._"

Stevie Rae felt her blood go cold, then it slowly drained from her face and arms and legs.

"Is everything okay?" Z asked Stevie Rae. Who stared at her.

"No." She said honestly. "Rephaim took me out of the school to tell me something. In fact, you guys should prepare yourselves."

* * *

><p>"So, Neferet is using the Raven Mockers to stop us from planning stuff?" Z said, she wasn't shocked really, just amazed that Kalona would allow Neferet to do this in the first place.<p>

"Yeah, sorta spying in a way."

"Why did Rephaim tell you?" Kramisha asked.

"'Cause he was being used by Neferet and he didn't want that. Also I guess I was the first person he saw next." Stevie Rae answered, honestly. _That and he wanted to kiss me._ Stevie Rae added at the end, not that she'd ever tell her friends _that_.

"It doesn't help that Starks being controlled by Kalona either..." Aphrodite said. It took a while before Stevie Rae really processed what she said.

"Wait, what?" The gang stared at her then remembered that she obviously wasn't there when they discovered this.

"Stark, well Kalona uses the sliver of immortality he breathed into Stark to control Stark to get to Zoey," Damien said, "Stark felt it happen again today and looked at himself in the mirror and he saw Kalona and not, err, himself." Stevie Rae gasped. _Why didn't Rephaim tell me this?_

"So, Neferet's using the Raven Mockers and Kalona's using stark. Both to get to Zoey. Yay." Aphrodite said. Her gaze darted to Stevie Rae. Stevie Rae knew the missing part of her sentence. _And Bumpkin is imprinted to Birdboy._

"Aphrodite. Outside. Now." Stevie Rae said, she was angry, but not angry enough that Rephaim would know. She pulled Aphrodite out of the common room. She was worried the others might follow them, but luckily they were crowding round Stark and looking into his eyes.

"Birdboy just_ happened_ to pick Bumpkin as his escortee and _happened_ to drag her out of school and _happened_ to tell her some stuff about Neferet." Aphrodite remarked, giving her a _are you kidding me? _look.

"Whatever. Besides, Kalona, Neferet and his brother decided that I should be his escortee and we'd been fighting before first lesson anyway so we kinda sorta wanted to apologize to each other." Stevie Rae kept her voice low, worried in case the others picked up on anything.

"Something else happened that you're not telling me." Aphrodite smirked.

"And we kissed." Stevie Rae said quietly and quickly.

"What?"

"I said, we kissed." Stevie Rae said, loud enough for Aphrodite to hear, but quiet enough so that Z and the gang wouldn't hear inside.

"You kissed a birdboy? Wow that's even more surprising than your outfits." Stevie Rae folded her arms and gave Aphrodite what the twins called a 'bitch-please' look.

"And I'm in love with him by the way. Did I mention that?" Stevie Rae gasped at the end. She remembered that Rephaim _didn't_ love her back.

"Whatever." Aphrodite said, with a sly look. "Let's get back inside bumpkin."

* * *

><p><em>Rephaim<em>

Rephaim was sent out, with Balik and Dren, to look for more of their brothers in Tulsa. Balik kept complaining about their father, saying that he should just leave Tulsa and the Tsi Sgili behind. Dren just kept nodding, though clearly he wasn't even listening. Rephaim sighed; this was not something he expected of his father. He stopped. This wasn't his father's bidding.

"Rephaim, what's wrong _now_?" Balik asked Dren just looked at Rephaim and mouthed: _Thank you._

"Father did not send us to do this; the Tsi Sgili used darkness to ensure he did." Balik's eyes widened, then his face was suffused with jealousy, why hadn't _he_ realised that before?

"We should turn around." Dren said, and then he quickly flew off in the other direction so that Balik couldn't talk to him anymore. Rephaim smiled as he looked at his brother fly away in the distance. But he too felt a pang of jealousy as Dren flew far away, until he was out-of-sight. _Dren didn't have to worry about a Vampyre girlfriend, _Rephaim thought to himself, _or the fact that no matter how much he denies it, he's in love with that Vampyre girlfriend._

"Why didn't we see this coming when _she_ raised father from the entrapment of the earth." Balik sighed. Rephaim looked at him, as much as he hated Balik, nothing would change the fact that in reality Balik had never betrayed their father.

"It was actually the other red one, the archer, Stark or something." Rephaim corrected him.

"Well, _obviously_ it was the other, other red one, Stevie Rae. The one with the affinity of earth. That's why father wants to use her, to get to Zoey." Balik spoke while Rephaim sighed, as much as he loved Stevie Rae, his Red One, his consort, his High Priestess, he would never be on the same side as her as long as he was under his father's cast. His father would never forget the darkness that was, once, with Stevie Rae. And neither would Neferet. But, Rephaim knew that Stevie Rae would always try to avoid darkness. _But so far, that's been unsucessful. _The Raven Mocker thought to himself, he flew slower as he remembered her ignoring his quest to be killed, and then when she got trapped by the other red fledgings, who were still under Darkness's power, followed by_their_ imprint. Then she accidently invoked the white bull instead of the black bull first. _She called for me that night, _followed by him stopping her from breaking their imprint with Dallas. Rephaim had never seen someone endure that much darkness before, except for Neferet. Finally, today there was another step in their _relationship_, they'd had a fight and their first kiss. Rephaim wondered what was waiting for them next, not knowing this question would be answered within the next five seconds. "Father wants to kill her anyway, he doesn't believe she can be persuaded, that's what Dren and co. were meant to do, but someone knocked her out so the darkness couldn't kill her. They're gonna try again tomorrow, or today. Either way, don't expect to see her soon." Balik shrugged as he finished his sentence

* * *

><p><em>Stevie Rae<em>

"I just don't want you to get near those bird-things." Stark was still rejecting the idea of asking the Raven Mockers for help and information.

"Raven Mockers." Stevie Rae corrected him. "Besides she has the five elements on her side to kick their butts if needed." Stevie Rae sent a silent prayer up to her Goddess, Nyx, _Please don't let it get to the point that Zoey needs to use her elements. Or any of us for that matter._

"She's right Stark. I need you. We need you. Please." She smiled at him, begging.

"Alright yie wumman." Zoey laughed and kissed him.

"Uh, what?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Just some Irish-"

"Scottish, Z.."

"Scottish accent that Stark picked up," Zoey giggled again and went into her Warrior's arms. Stevie Rae smiled and could imagine herself doing that in front of Z and the gang, but with Rephaim. Instead of everyone feeling awkward, but happy for them both, they'd feel scared, betrayed and used.

"Guys, it's one hour till sunrise, I think we should go..." Kramisha said, stopping the two 'love-birds' in their make-out session. Everyone departed then, Stevie Rae and the other Red fledgings - except for Stark who was a Red Vampyre and stayed with Zoey - went to the tunnels for the first time since their encounter with the rogue red fledgings. It was a fairly boring, uneventful, journey to the tunnels. No-one said much on the way there.

When they arrived it was as Stevie Rae and Rephaim had left it, Stevie Rae quickly raised the earth blocking the main entrance to the kitchen. Then she quickly whispered:_Earth soak up the blood._ Her element corresponded and it was like Rephaim was never there. The fledgings hadn't noticed Stevie Rae looking around the kitchen; they walked past her heading for their rooms. Stevie Rae followed and when she entered her room, she was engulfed by the smell of Rephaim's blood. Clearly it hadn't left the room, the smell. It was dried blood, so it smelt worse, and not exactly like Rephaim, but Stevie Rae could tell it was him. That and he was the only Raven Mocker Stevie Rae knew had been down here, in her room. Stevie Rae knew it was before they had imprinted. Before she'd sent him to the Gilcrease museum. Before the nearly fatal incident. Stevie Rae sighed and asked her element to soak up the blood again, her element corresponded. She then whispered: _And make the room smell of freshly cut grass. _Rephaim's smell left the room for good, and the tunnels for that matter. But it rose up into the sky where Dren was flying over.

* * *

><p><em>Dren<em>

Dren was flying over the Tulsa depot, thinking about how Balik could moan about only being second favourite, when Dren wasn't even favoured at all. Then it him, he wasn't sure what it was at first, but it smelt like blood. A Raven Mocker's blood. He waited for Balik and Rephaim, they weren't that far behind him seen as he'd slowed down, but they'd sped up. As they approached the smell hit them too.

"But, whose blood is it?" Balik asked, confused and yet worried. One of his brothers was down there, bleeding.

"Let's go find out." Dren said, Rephaim hesitated. "You coming' Rephaim?" Rephaim looked at him and nodded. They flew down and followed the scent through some tunnels, but they remained silent. Rephaim stopped Dren and Balik at one point and mouthed: Let's go back. But Dren and Balik continued, Rephaim went in front of them then. Geez, he was acting weird since father came back. Well since Dren had actually seen him come back. Then they went through a chequered-blanket and there on a bed, asleep, was the red one. "Looks like we found her." Dren said, quite loudly, however they heard no-one get up. No-one saw Dren and Balik with Rephaim staring in awe and shock as they carefully carried the girl away from the tunnels, to their father. Alive.


End file.
